The present invention relates to an explosive charge having a predetermined direction of explosion. The invention relates particularly to hollow charges.
Explosive charges which act in a predetermined direction are well known in the art and are used in a variety of applications. Hollow charges are the most widely known and used type of such directional explosive charges. They are used in the iron and steel industry for unblocking tapholes during smelting where a fireproof plugging substance had been used. Armament applications include anti-tank missiles and armor piercing charges.
To achieve a predetermined direction of explosive force, it is necessary to alter the shape of the shock wave produced by detonation so as to produce the maximum force in the direction desired. The conventional directional explosive charge uses inert bodies imbedded in the explosive material to provide the necessary damping of the shock wave in a predetermined area of its propagation.
Since the explosive effect in hollow charges takes place in a matter of microseconds, a particularly high degree of precision in the shape and position of the inert body relative to the explosive charge is required. This complicates the manufacture of the hollow charge. In addition, the presence of an inert body, having a substantial density, which does not contribute to the explosive power of a hollow charge, increases the dead weight of the charge without a proportional increase in fire power. This results in a less efficient explosive charge. Furthermore, inert bodies require a sufficiently strong casing which further increases the dead weight of the charge, with a consequent decrease in efficiency.
In the case of anti-tank missiles and penetration charges for military use, inert body type hollow charges are also detrimental to the logistics of military operations. The increased space requirements for such missiles decreases the quantity of ammunition capable of being carried resulting in a decrease in combat efficiency.